Sorting:Audovera Woodville
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset :' B. Sunrise' 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? :' A. Right' : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum :' C. Amiability' : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers :' C. Aristocrats' : D. Poets 8. Give a 'detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Fredegund was beautiful, a woman of the Rhine, a pure-blood witch, born into a wealthy family......and she had lived eight of her sixteen years on a ship. It just so happened her father, Clovis, wanted more wealth...but everyone said he wanted more adventure, and more women. Fredegund was born of her father's only marriage, her mother, Aregund, had died giving birth to her.......a bastard half-brother, Theudebert, was born less than two months after her birth. She lived at first, with her paternal grandparents, growing close to her hard grandmother, Radegund. She was taught the proper ways of a lady, and indeed, she excelled, and was going to make an attractive marriage when she was older, had Clovis not intervened. When she was eight, her father came back, asking Radegund for permission to take her along on his ship. She promptly refused, citing the fact that he was ''vulgar and unfit to take care of a child. He took her anyway, in the dark of the night. Fredegund was a lady, and she promptly disliked living aboard the ship, which her father had called, The Sea Snake. Her father's bastards lived there, Clovis was in control, the sailors were vulgar.....but no matter how many ports they reached, she didn't run away. She passed the time by learning how to control her magic and her bastard half-siblings, Ingund, a year younger than she was, liked to annoy and tease her, and quickly got all the younger bastards against Fredegund. In a fit of anger, she threw her overboard...and she controlled her younger half-siblings then. It was at a port in England, that while she fled the ship for a while - Clovis had been fucking onboard - that she met Athelstan Woodville, a tall, handsome, recently graduated Slytherin pure-blood wizard. He was proud, and somehow, someway, she managed to convince him of her pure-blood, initial ladylike way she was raised. They were married, and their son, Sigebert, was born nine months after their marriage. The twins, Audovera and Rigunth, were born eleven months after their brother's birth. Months after the twins' birth, Clovis found Fredegund, in the dark of the night, and proceeded to try to take her back to the ship, enraged that she had left without any notice. However, she managed to kill him, and had him transfigured into a wooden branch. Unknown to her, her screams had summoned a servant, and that servant saw everything.... Audovera was murdered by Athelstan weeks after the incident. The official cause was of an illness due to miscarriage, but no one ever found out, and Athelstan never remarried. The three siblings were raised in southern England. Sigebert was, of course, given a man's education, and the twins were given a lady's education, but nonetheless, the siblings were close. Sigebert was a quiet person, but Audovera and Rigunth were extraverted and arrogant, and endlessly spoiled by their father, as they resembled their mother quite a bit. Sigebert went to Hogwarts first, surprisingly being sorted into Slytherin, though it is unknown whether he asked to be in the house. Audovera and Rigunth followed, and now, they are in their fifth year of magical study. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Audovera is willful, ambitious and cunning. She has a quick temper, and she is bold, but thoughtful. She hates the customs and conventions put on her because of her gender, and she likes to do what she likes to do, no matter what people tell her. She is extraverted, and is usually amiable to her fellow peers, but has a certain pride and arrogance. Nevertheless, she is usually not the hard to get along with, but if she is slighted, you are sure to open up her ruthlessness. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Audovera has long, wavy, dark blonde hair. She has greyish-blue eyes, and she is described as beautiful. She isn't tall, standing at 5'5, and is slender. Her model is Tamzin Merchant. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. None 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my first character 13. What time zone are you? PST - Pacific Standard Time Category:Sorted